Opposites Attract
by Kagerou Fuji
Summary: Fuji collapses on the tennis courts during a Rikkaidai and Seigaku training section, and Yukimura takes him to the hospital. Sort of random pairing...Yukimura x Fuji. Please read and review!


Summary: Fuji collapses on the tennis courts during a Rikkaidai and Seigaku training section, and Yukimura takes him to the hospital.

Pairings: Yukimura/Fuji (No duh...)

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis (No duh...again...).

Please review and enjoy!

---------------------------------------------

Fuji woke up. Well, his consciousness woke up, but he wasn't really awake. His eyes felt heavy and he didn't want to open them, afraid to find out how long he had been sleeping. He felt a warm breeze against his face. Lips were pressed against his own. Fuji opened his eyes slightly, curious. Blue…hair…?

He sat up immediately. "Yukimura?!" Fuji shouted. The heavy feeling and the kiss had gone away, as if fading into the air. He looked around the room. He was in a hospital bed on a warm summer day. The window was open, and it was early afternoon. The walls were a crisp, clean white color, which matched the sheets and pretty much everything else in the room.

"…Yes?" Yukimura said. He was sitting across the room in a small chair

"N—nothing." Fuji shook his head. Had he been the person kissing him? How? He had been sitting all the way across the room when Fuji had shouted his name. "What happened? Why am I in the hospital?" Fuji demanded.

"Your school was practicing with ours and we were playing a match, and you suddenly collapsed in the middle of the game. So I took you to the hospital," Yukimura explained simply. "But the nurse said you just had a minor case of dehydration, and that you should wake up soon. So I sat here and waited for you. And if you're wondering why the window's open, I figured it would help you feel better. I know it helped me when I was hospitalized."

"Why were you playing against me? Why weren't you playing against the nationally ranked Tezuka Kunimitsu?" Fuji asked. He had felt dizzy since the morning, but he didn't want anyone to worry. So he had just gone on with the day. But he had ended up in the hospital, so his efforts had been futile. He hadn't remembered ever starting that match. The dizziness had come back, and Fuji pressed his hand to his forehead in pain.

"Is Tezuka everything?" Yukimura scooted his chair to the bed. He gently pushed the prodigy down so that he was lying down again. "You underestimate yourself sometimes. Just like Chitose Senri said, Tezuka may be the nationally ranked player, but you are definitely the more fearsome of the two of you."

"And why did you take me to the hospital? Why not someone from my own team?" Fuji asked yet again. He sat up, refusing to be treated like a little boy. He was full of questions, and he felt that if they were answered, he might suddenly regain memory of the day that passed by him in a blur.

"Because, it would only be fair not to interrupt their games," Yukimura said. "They had all been playing games against each other as well, singles as well as doubles." He leaned closer to Fuji so that their lips were only centimeters apart. "Why, are you not happy with me?"

Fuji looked away, and in doing so accidentally whipping his silky hair against Yukimura's face. He had forgotten about their close proximity. "No, that's not it, it's just…"

Yukimura reached over and tilted Fuji's chin towards him, bringing them undeniably close again. "Just what?" he said.

Fuji blushed. "We…don't really know each other…"

Yukimura brushes his soft lips against Fuji's cheek. "I'd say we know each other pretty well," he whispered. Fuji could feel his warm breath against his own pale skin and blushed more.

"I—" Fuji stammered. "I've never met you before a couple days ago."

"Then I guess its love at first sight," Yukimura said. He leaned in closer and wrapped his arms around Fuji's neck, leaned down and kissed him. He could tell that Fuji was shocked at first, but soon, he found him kissing the captain back, pulling them closer together, as if they had known each other all their lives.

In a way, they were alike, both gentle-looking at first sight, but surprisingly strong and deceptive. Both had the melodic, feminine voice that drew them to each other.

Fuji broke off the kiss first. "Ne, Yukimura, I've always heard that opposites attract," he said innocently.

Yukimura smiled with a hint of mischievousness in his eyes. "Not in this case," he said and leaned in to kiss Fuji again.

-Fin

---------------------------------------------

So, how did you like it? Random pairing, sort of. I've seen it once before, and I thought it was cute. I like Tezuka/Fuji, but I'm not good at writing stoic people. Please review!


End file.
